


Accidental Acquisition

by YouHateInvisiblePie



Series: Let's Get Textual [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouHateInvisiblePie/pseuds/YouHateInvisiblePie
Summary: "It wasn't my intent to buy fifteen dogs when I left for work today. It just sort of happened."





	

"Hey Carlos, could you come help me get something out of the car?"

"Sure..." Carlos replied a bit hesitantly due to the unusual nature of the request.

It wasn't exactly common for either of them to bring anything back from work. Not since they came to the agreement that science needed to stay at the lab, since Carlos was always distracted by it at home.

Still, the scientist followed Cecil out the front door of their home to see what exactly the radio host could possibly have returned with.

"How -"

"Fifteen."

"That wasn't my question," Carlos explained, "but good to know." He tried asking his question again. "How did you even manage to drive home with that many dogs in your car? Scientifically speaking that should have made it nearly impossible."

"They are all very well behaved," Cecil explained. "I just figured that we could get them all into the house a lot quicker than I could on my own."

"How -"

"I gave them food."

Once more, it was not the question that Carlos had been trying to ask, but at least it gave him answers. He wondered if Cecil would eventually tell him the entire story with no prompting other than that one word. He decided to test his theory.

"How -"

"Well you see, the station had a tiny infestation."

 _Is it contagious?_ Carlos wanted to ask, but he would not give up his test so easily.

"How -"

"I don't know, I just showed up at work this morning and there were puppies everywhere."

"How -"

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure they'll follow me inside, just make sure they don't all get out at once and run everywhere. Rounding them all up is not something that I want to do twice today."

"Cecil," Carlos decided that it was best to get this said now. "We are not keeping them. We just can't," he said as kindly as he could. "We don't have the space for starters and -"

"Oh don't worry my sweet Carlos, I have a plan."

Once they had them all in the house, Carlos looked at the swarm of excited puppies and laughed. "We have a Dalmatian plantation."

"A Poodle pool party."

"A Labrador lounge."

"Don't you mean a science lab full of Labradors?" Cecil chuckled.

"Cute as all fifteen of these puppies are, we still can't keep them."

"I know, but they couldn't stay at the station and I couldn't just let the exterminator take them," Cecil explained. "Look at their cute faces." Cecil picked up a puppy at random and handed it to Carlos. "They need homes and to be loved."

"Why didn't the station call the pound? Or an animal shelter?"

"If there were only one or two that would work, but not for fifteen. Fifteen is an infestation, and infestations means that an exterminator is called," Cecil explained, hugging a puppy protectively.

"So if the station called an exterminator how did you end up with all the puppies?" Carlos asked.

"I sort of bought them," Cecil admitted a bit sheepishly.

"Bought them?" Carlos sounded confused. "Surely the exterminator isn't allowed to sell -"

"Well perhaps bribed is a more accurate word," Cecil explained. "I figured that 'Bunny I accidentally bought fifteen dogs' might go over a bit better than 'Bunny I bribed an exterminator.' "

"You didn't accidentally buy them though," Carlos pointed out.

"It wasn't my intent to buy fifteen dogs when I left for work today. It just sort of happened."

"So what is your plan exactly?" Carlos asked, setting down the puppy he was holding and kneeling down to pet another.

Cecil however sat down right in the middle of them all and was quickly overrun with overexcited dogs playfully fighting for his attention and affection.

"I thought that I could just give them away during tomorrow's broadcast. Do a raffle. Fourteen lucky listeners win a free puppy!"

"But there are _fifteen_ dogs Cecil."

"Yeah, but Janice gets to pick which one she wants first. Duh."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: I accidentally bought fifteen dogs.


End file.
